The Marriage
Summary Aunt Betty Duncan's boyfriend Devil Duncan proposes to her everyone in the family has to go.But how will this turn out for Charlie this is only her 2nd time at a wedding will she mess up? Story The Duncans were told by Betty's boyfriend to come to her surprise party.But he said there was gonna be another surprise that he told nobody about.So when they got there Gabe and PJ got in the pool and decided to have a race.Devon came up "Everyone the 31st birthday girl is here go in the garage.Everyone went in the garage.The door opened and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" She was shocked and felt loved "Guys this is so amazing" Deven Deveto stopped her from walking away."Honey i have one more surprise" He kneeled and said "Betty Duncan.Will you marry me?" Everyone cheered and yelled.Bob was shocked the most.His sister was getting married!"Yes of course i will" She answered.So the marriage was tomorrow.Gabe and PJ started the pool race."READY SET GO!" They swam the fastest they could until "YES I WON" Gabe yelled.PJ looked at him "I'll race you back" So they raced back PJ won and the Duncans headed home to get ready for tommorrow.It was tomorrow already.But Teddy was the only one who was worried about Charlie.It was her 2nd wedding.So they did the speech "I pronounce you husband and wife.You may kiss the bride" The speeker said.Betty and Devon Deveto kissed.But She didnt know what last name to keep.She decided to keep Duncan.But Devon admitted that he loved that name too and changed his name to Devon Duncan.The wedding cake arrived but Charlie yelled cake and made the cake drop.Teddy gasped.The Duncan's decided to leave.Amy went to Betty "Betty im sorry about what just happened" Betty looked at her "I don't care evrything i ever wanted is right here" She replied. 5 MONTHS LATER Bob was on the phone with her sister."REALLY OH MY GOSH.OK I'LL TELL AMY.BYE" "Tell me what?" Amy asked."Wait honey i'll announce it with the whole family.They all gathered."Ok kids guess what?Aunt Betty Duncan IS PREGNAT!" Eveyone smiled and was shocked.She was having her second kid."She said it was suppose to be due next week and its a girl" Bon said.So they started there new family and couldn't wait. Trivia *Betty gets married to her 2nd husband *Betty's first child Shanon is not mentioned or seen *Betty is having her 2nd baby a girl and is due soon *Its unusual that they got married after they're proposal since marriage usually comes maybe 2 months after the proposal *Charlie is 3 but still can mess things up most of the time *Toby,Allie, and Kayla are not mentioned but is in this episode in the end credits End Credits Amy is at the wedding with Toby,Allie, and Kayla.Toby hears a loud noise of the cake banging."HEY WHAT WAS THAT" Toby said in a baby voice.Amy stared with her mouth open.Then fainted."Mommy?" NOTE:THIS IS NOT REAL.ITS A JOKE Main Cast *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Leigh Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bridget Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan *TBA as Allie Duncan *TBA as Kayla Duncan GUEST STARS *Kim Rhodes as Betty Duncan *TBA as Devon Deveto *TBA AS TBA Duncan (Amy is NOT HAVING THIS BABY BETTY DUNCAN IS) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes by Puppylog Category:Movies